


Stars of the Midnight Ranges

by Bonymaloney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, coran is a gorgeous man, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Coran needs to cope with the burden of leadership. Tavo needs to figure out if Coran is flirting or if Ancient Alteans are just Like That.Set in the Altegon Trail AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



Coran shifted in his seat. Despite the fact his new clothes had been hand-tailored for him, they were somehow still less comfortable than his old uniform. Probably just needed to wear in a bit, he mused. Although clothes he’d worn for over 10’000 decaphoebs were always going to take some beating. Even the orange monstrosity he’d worn as a guest on Earth had been better somehow. Maybe he’d just been too busy to notice. 

Not that he wasn’t busy now, he sighed, and rubbed at his face. His eyelids felt heavy, his marks dull and lifeless. Meetings with the Coalition, liaising with the Hand of Marmora, building the new Castle - not that he got to do any actual building. It was all paperwork and plans. He missed getting dirt under his claws. 

Well quiznak it - what was the point of being in charge if you couldn’t do what you liked once in a while? Coran shrugged off his dark, heavy jacket and left his chambers, peering around cautiously for Luka. He’d made the young New Altean his Advisor, and she took her duties very seriously. She was bound to insist on something ridiculous like taking a bodyguard. He would have done the same thing for Alfor, back in the olden days, but that was different. Alfor was _Alfor_. 

Tavo had been an architect. He’d enjoyed his work, and Lotor the Eternal had been pleased with him. Then the war came, and it turned out Lotor wasn’t so eternal after all. And Tavo threw all his effort into helping Honerva, because she’d promised them she would find her son and bring him back. They were the saviours of all New Alteans, it was the right thing to do, until it turned out it wasn’t. Tavo still felt a little sick when he thought about how close they’d come to ending all of reality. After that, it was a wonderful relief to be building again, instead of destroying, and he looked forward every day to his work. 

When he rounded the corner, he saw an unfamiliar figure with its head buried deep in a tangle of pipes and wires. Tavo felt a surge of alarm. The work was incredibly delicate and complex - the plans were all based on Old Altean designs, and the slightest mistake could mean a disaster. 

“Hey!” He reached out to grab the offender by the shoulder, and spun him round, only to find himself face to face with the Oldest of all Alteans.

The President looked just as startled as he did. 

“What’s that for?” he yelped. Tavo was mortified. 

“Sir, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise...”

“That’s alright.” The other man gave him a smile. “I’d be a bit annoyed too, if I thought someone was wibbling my wobblecouplers.” He stepped back to let Tavo see what he’d been doing. 

“Hey, that’s nice work...”

“It’s not my first rodeo, as the Paladins would say. Why don’t I give you a hand? I’ll start at this end, you start at that end, and we’ll join up like a pair of Yelmors!”

Tavo blinked. He had heard of Yelmors - the scouts reported that they were fierce and hardy, and they roamed the planet freely. New Altea had been reconstructed by the Princess Allura, and it bore little resemblance to the safe, comfortable colony Lotor had established for them. Using wild animals as a metaphor for cooperation seemed odd. But after all, Coran was the President, and this was the planet where he and the Princess had grown up. Or a version of it; it was difficult to get your head around sometimes. 

“Sir, are you sure? You’re - “

“Good with tools, my handsome fellow. They don’t call me the Coranic for nothing!” The pun fell flat in New Altean, but Tavo didn’t really notice, his mind still stuck on _handsome_. He blinked a few times, then sighed and set to work. 

“What’s your name, then?” Coran said after a while. “I noticed you on board the Atlas, but we never really got a chance to talk about anything interesting, it was all _Lotor’s Colony_ this and _Haggar’s evil secrets_ that...”

Taco laughed in spite of himself. “Tavo. Tavo van Lexington.”

“Coran Hieronynous Wimbleton-Smythe, at your service! Although I suppose I’m Coran of New Altea now. Tavo eh... quite a new-fangled name. Does it mean anything?”

“It’s a herb.”

“What does it do?”

“It, uh.” His tongue felt suddenly awkward in his mouth. “It... tastes good.” Tavo turned away, his face glowing. 

They fell into silence as they worked, but as Coran drew closer he found himself watching Coran. His hands were strong and dexterous, his arms wiry and covered in little coppery freckles that made his blue marks stand out ever more vividly. As their task drew to a close, he had to snatch his hand away as Coran’s fingers brushed against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Coran dreamed. 

He lay on a soft bed with the stars above him, the night air warm and somehow thick. Someone was behind him, a man with no face, only strong arms encircling him, making him feel so safe. Hands caressed his chest, trailing across the stripes there before wandering lower. It was the way Alfor used to touch him, and he felt a stab of sorrow through his pleasure. But the dream went deeper, sensations intensifying even as part of him was aware that he was simply thrusting against his bedsheets. He was close, so close... and then at the moment of his release he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, pulling him onto his back, and there was Tavo’s handsome face above him, gold markings glowing so brightly he could see nothing else...

Coran opened his eyes, blinking against the morning sun. His heart was pounding, his sheets sticky like when he’d been a much younger man, a Space Squad scoundrel full of vim and vigour. 

He was lonely, it was true. There hadn’t been anyone since his night with Dayak, and although she’d certainly left her mark - he still felt it when he sat at the wrong angle - that had been a night of mutual stress relief, nothing more. He’d tilted his cap at Krolia for a while, but she seemed to prefer the more furry, muscular type. Not that Coran could blame her there either. 

Maybe it was always lonely once you were in charge. After all, he’d never had to worry before that he was putting undue pressure on anybody. He’d just given them a blast of the old Gorgeous Man routine and let those who were interested make the next move. But it had been surprisingly easy to talk to Tavo, with his intelligent face and lovely shoulders...

Coran shifted and grimaced. The more immediate problem was going to be getting his sheets changed without anyone noticing. He enjoyed most of the trappings of power, including a hard working and well-trained staff, but some things a man ought to do for himself. 

Tavo thought for a long time about his encounter with Coran. He remembered the way his hands had made him feel. And he found that the more often he saw Coran, the more often he felt that way. There was something about his eyes, the enthusiastic way he talked, and that long, lean Old Altean build. 

He had a crush on Coran, Tavo decided. A crush on the President. Difficult, but not insurmountable. And he was going to do something about it. Right after construction was completed on the New Castle. 

When construction was completed on the New Castle, President Coran held a council, and decided that now the New Alteans had a home base and some security, it was time to begin settling New Altea. He was going to lead the expedition himself, and only his Advisors strongest protests convinced him to stay behind. 

As an expert in designing and building new settlements, Tavo went with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tavo was relieved when his patrol was over. He handed his blaster to the next woman, and made his way over to the fire, for a bowl of stew and a chance to warm up before he slept. 

It was the early hours of the morning, and he was surprised to find anyone awake who didn’t have to be on watch, but there was a figure bundled in a travelling cloak sitting by the fire.

“This is delicious,” Coran said after a while. 

“It has tavo in it, actually.”

“Hmm.” Coran ate for a while, with a thoughtful look on his face. “You’re right, it does taste good.” Tavo thought his face flushed a little. He finished his stew and took a deep breath. “My tent is the green one, with the chair outside.”

Coran was silent for a long time, and Tavo began to worry that he’d grossly misread the situation. 

“Why not come to mine? It’s much bigger... It’s the one with the flag on top,” he added unnecessarily.

Of course, Luka had wanted Coran to stay where it was safe. It’s what he would have wanted as Advisor in the same situation. But Coran soon found he couldn’t stand it, and he knew that Alfor wouldn’t have been able to stand it either. He packed his kitbag and charged his mount, and then he rode out after his pioneers. He saw Tavo and he’d felt all happy and awkward and something else, something he hadn’t felt for a long time. 

Inside the tent there was no time for talking. Coran kissed Tavo hard, full of desire and relief, and he felt the other man lean in, his hands on Coran’s shoulders. They pushed each other’s clothing aside, their stripes ruffling in the cold night air. Coran traced his fingers along the beautiful golden markings, marvelling at the shapes they made, while Tavo petted his hair, his neck, his back...

He felt large hands on his buttocks, suddenly pulling him closer and grinding them together.

“Oho!” he chuckled at the display of strength, and wrapped his arm around Tavo’s waist, lifting him off his feet altogether and moving him towards the bed. He pushed the other man backwards until the edge of it caught his knees, and he sat back with a stifled exclamation. Coran knelt in front of him. 

“May I?” he murmured. 

“Yeah... yeah!” Tavo was nodding frantically. His fingers trailed delicately across the markings of his cheekbones and twined softly in his hair, before tightening in a spasm of excitement as Coran freed him from his breeches. “I’m sorry... is that ok?”

“Keep doing it!” Coran gasped, relishing the tugging in his scalp as he leaned in. Tavo did indeed taste good, and Coran hummed as he slid him into his mouth, taking him to the back of his throat before sliding off with a pop. He trailed his tongue down the shaft, gently cupping his balls and lifting them to his lips. The seam between them was the finest thread of gold, and Coran laved attention on it. With his free hand he jerked himself furiously. The feel of Tavo’s cock in his mouth, the pain in his scalp, the excited noises he was making... Coran threw his head back and groaned as he came, blue spunk spilling across his knuckles. The sight seemed to excite Tavo even further and he finished with a shout, his semen spattering across Coran’s chest like liquid metal in the lamp light. 

They lay together on the narrow camp bed, wrapped tightly in blankets and each other’s arms. Coran felt his heart rate gradually slowing.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you,” he said quietly after a while. “The statue of the Princess... Allura... You did a wonderful job. She was like a daughter to me, you know? And now that she’s gone...”

“She’s not gone,” Tavo replied, and he squeezed Coran’s hand. “She’s all around us... without her, we wouldn’t be here.” The strength of his conviction comforted Coran, and he slept. 

He woke the next morning stiff with cold. Tavo was pressed up against his back, snoring softly. Coran could hear the sounds of his people waking up, could smell the fresh morning air and the cook fires and the distant scent of Juniberry blossoms. He thought that maybe everything was going to be alright. 

He forced himself out of bed and began to dress, mentally composing the message he would send to Luka once he found a viewscreen. He’d have to tell her he’d had a meeting; an important architectural discussion. 

He looked at Tavo sleeping, straightened his moustache, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Pali! Love you.


End file.
